<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【1000大礼包】王九龙；张云雷；尚九熙（未完待续） by YiHehe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436287">【1000大礼包】王九龙；张云雷；尚九熙（未完待续）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiHehe/pseuds/YiHehe'>YiHehe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1000 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiHehe/pseuds/YiHehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【1000大礼包】王九龙；张云雷；尚九熙（未完待续）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-勿上升正主<br/>-ooc<br/>-三观不正</p><p>——</p><p>//王九龙x念一//</p><p>镜子前的念一扯平自己身上唯一的衣物，白色的衬衫经过一晚上的折腾已经褶皱不堪。脚边的避孕套的盒子已经被自己踩扁，明明是夏天却浑身发抖。被太阳刺眼醒来的王九龙看着念一站在镜子面前，标志性的旺仔笑跪着从床上走到念一身后，脸颊贴着她的脸旁，抚摸着另一旁的脸，看着镜子里的她和他。</p><p>“真香啊，一早起来就有的吃。”</p><p>明明是来找郭麒麟谈论事情，却狼入虎口。王九龙把念一拉进怀里，舔舐着她的耳垂，下意识的念一往回缩，经过昨天一晚上的折腾，双腿早已经不是自己的了。王九龙把她轻轻的放在床上，阳光透过白色衬衫，双乳在他面前显露无遗。凸起来的两点在他的舌头下涨起。</p><p>“王九龙，你这样不好。”</p><p>“哦？是吗？也不知道昨晚是谁在身下叫我上你的？”</p><p>看着念一皱着眉头，王九龙心里莫名的舒心，一只手已经在她的密林里穿梭，掐捏着小核。准确来说，郭麒麟都没有这么对过念一。看着她的眼角挂着泪珠，王九龙的手指依次伸进她的穴口，不自觉的爱液沾满了他的手指。</p><p>“你看，你自己的身体出卖了你。”</p><p>王九龙把她扶起来抱到落地窗前的沙发上，跪坐在沙发上的她被人抬起臀部，两手被人反抓着，脸贴在玻璃上。虽然是三十二楼顶层无人看见，但是这种透明感让浑身发热，王九龙的笑意里藏着念一看不透的东西，现在的她就是热锅上的蚂蚁，过后灰飞烟灭。</p><p>王九龙褪下自己的内裤，弹出来的器具抵着她的穴口。念一感觉到了昨晚那个东西在自己的穴口前，下意识的想要逃离却被王九龙摁住腰间，没有缓和，一涌而进。</p><p>“王九龙！！！”</p><p>王九龙貌似想起了什么，扶着她的腰挪到床边拿出一个假器具塞进你的嘴里。依旧把她挪到落地窗前，进行一进一出的游戏。门外有人回来了，不出意外就是郭麒麟，他给念一打电话她没有办法接听，王九龙却打开了接听键，又把粘有口水的假器具拿了出来。</p><p>“你在哪呢，听王九龙说你来我们家了？”</p><p>“我...我...下次...嗯..再来找你吧，不好意思。”</p><p>后面的王九龙一顶一顶的，念一无法和郭麒麟沟通。刚才的假器具震动的嘴巴又有些发麻，郭麒麟只是觉得她很奇怪，也只好答应。郭麒麟想着王九龙应该醒握住房门把手想要推进来，却被反锁，郭麒麟只能敲门，</p><p>“王九龙！你开门！”</p><p>念一被郭麒麟吓到了叫了很大声，王九龙捂住她的嘴巴频率加快，手上能感受到她的泪珠。王九龙红涨的器具退了出来，念一的液体滴落在地板上，把她扭过来让她含住，一股咸味的液体流入她的嗓子，差点被呛着。</p><p>念一摊在王九龙的床上昏睡过去，王九龙整理好自己出去简单和郭麒麟说了几句把他轰出家门。再回来，和她一番运作。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>//张云雷x云月//</p><p>星空爬满了城市的夜空，围绕在月亮周边。张云雷的专场刚刚结束，云月已经泡完澡缩在被窝里自我挣扎，非要等到张云雷回来。看着视频里今天的发型，很满意的点了无数的赞，毕竟是自己亲手给他整理的。</p><p>房门打开，张云雷和助理回来了，云月故意把自己遮盖起来显得床上没有人。张云雷看了一眼床上，她的那点小伎俩，他还看不出来？张云雷故意坐到了她的叫上，云月忍着脸都憋红了，张云雷还在和助理说事情。突然觉得自己的脚上没有了张云雷的屁股，马上从被子里探出了个脑袋，关门声清脆，张云雷看着她。</p><p>“疼不疼？”</p><p>“不疼不疼，你又不重。”</p><p>张云雷戳了她脑门一下就去洗澡了，云月趴在床上看着手机里今天发生的视频。正在犯花痴呢，就听到浴室里的那位的叫喊，</p><p>“云月，帮我拿一下毛巾。”</p><p>本来就迷迷糊糊的一个翻身没站稳崴了脚倒在了地上，张云雷听到外面的动静擦都没擦就赶紧推开门，看见云月趴在地上喊着疼。张云雷把她扶起来坐在床上本来就有些洁癖，自己这下又得再洗个澡，</p><p>“得了，跟我泡澡去吧，一天天的。”</p><p>放好了热水，云月先是褪去睡衣在他的搀扶下坐进去，不得不说酒店的双人按摩浴缸真是大。云月一边玩着按钮，张云雷给自己整利索下浴缸，看着她自己玩着倒也是高兴。张云雷把人拉进自己的怀里，双手揉捏着她胸前的玩物。浴缸是镶入式的景观浴缸，云月看着外面的风景丝毫不想理他。</p><p>“你看月亮多远呐。”</p><p>“那有你圆吗？”</p><p>云月靠着他加上热水的缘故，脸已经上了色。张云雷把她扭过来面对着，扶着她的腰间往自己身上靠近，云月的两条腿扑腾的张云雷满脸都是水，咬住她的耳根算是小小的惩罚。云月自己倒是往张云雷器物上靠近，低头垂吻着贪恋已久的双唇，水波荡漾着抵到两边，早已分不清浑浊的液体到底是哪分。</p><p>水流随着张云雷的器具一起进入云月的穴道，不敢压着他，云月自己捧着他的脸旁吻着自己动。胸前涨的有些难受，张云雷舔舐着她敏感的乳头，抱着她出了浴缸到了床边，现在轮着他压着她。</p><p>“不行就别撑着了。”</p><p>看着张云雷眉头紧皱，大概是某处又开始疼了，云月看着也是心疼。</p><p>“你才不行呢！别废话，老实点！”</p><p>“诶，你轻点！！张云雷！！”</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>//尚九熙x亭鹭//</p><p>尚九熙又喝多了，看着他躺在床上说着胡话，嘴里的名字还是一个陌生女人的名字。床头柜上亭鹭和尚九熙的合照已经变成碎渣反躺在床头柜上，看上去是不小心弄碎。用手轻抚过照片，再看着他变成这样，大概是他前女友回来了吧。</p><p>“亭鹭...”</p><p>尚九熙拉住你的胳膊，仿佛清晰了一般。亭鹭弯下腰想听他后面会说什么，却没有听清楚就被人踉跄拉入怀里。</p><p>“想听就听着这里吧。”</p><p>他醒了，看着心房上的亭鹭。她正在认真的听着他的心跳声，越来越快。亭鹭跟随他的心跳声心跳的也越来越快。尚九熙抚摸着她的脑袋，一点也舍不得欺负她。，亭鹭挣开他恢复理智，从床边下来隐约看到了他抽屉里的东西，是他和前女友的结婚照还保存完整。尚九熙看到你看见了抽屉里的东西，连忙关上。</p><p>“这个完整，我们的合照却是碎片？”</p><p>“这个你得听我给你解释。”</p><p>尚九熙急忙拦住亭鹭不让她出去，亭鹭就觉得自己在这个房间就差发现点不想看到的东西了。亭鹭随手拿了个企鹅扔给他，尚九熙瞅着她可爱的样子真是想欺负一下，接过企鹅把她也一起搂在怀里。</p><p>“你说说你，什么都好，就是脾气太急。”</p><p>“滚吧，渣男！”</p><p>亭鹭气哄哄的把他踢到一边差点踢到根上，尚九熙哪能轻易放过他，直接是把她按住了趴着看着她。亭鹭用手边的手机壳砸在尚九熙鼻头上，很快就红了起来。本来想逗逗她再欺负她的，看来现在也没有必要了，尚九熙伸手摸出还未拆封的避孕套，亭鹭看到睁大眼睛看着他。</p><p>“我都说了，你不要太急，有些事情得慢慢来不是吗？”</p><p>“我要回家！你欺负人！”</p><p>尚九熙把剩下的就扔在她脑袋边上，万一一会儿还要用呢。亭鹭心想着自己为什么要过来看他，让他自生自灭不好吗？尚九熙趁着她不注意就已经把她的胸罩解开，熟练地手法让亭鹭再次瞪大眼睛看他，尚九熙顺手把她的上衣一起扔到了地上，白皙的双球在他眼前出现，双手托着她的背就到了他跟前，双腿夹着他的腰间。</p><p>“我这还没开始欺负咋就赖上了呢？”</p><p>“啊啊啊，滚开我这！”</p><p>亭鹭虽然嘴上说着不要，但是心里却抱有一丝期待，也等着他怎么给自己解释。尚九熙向前握住她的奶团，柔柔软软的，刚触碰怀里的人儿就打了个颤。尚九熙的舌尖触碰到她的乳头，更是想把他推开，却有一股神秘的力量反倒抱住他的头。看她也那么主动，尚九熙悄无声息的吻着她的双唇又把手伸进潮湿的地方，这刚一点点就已经湿透了。</p><p>“你可真是个宝贝。”</p><p>仰着头看着天花板，任人在身上留下印记。尚九熙试图用两根手指进入的时候发觉有些紧，他才醒过来亭鹭还是第一次。看着眼前人停下了动作，亭鹭带着微笑贴在他的唇上，仿佛开动了机关一样，尚九熙深吻着她。</p><p>“刚跟前女友打完架，那个是她弄碎的。”</p><p>尚九熙解释着也不忘先让亭鹭适应着，她看着他的眼睛不带着谎言，稳重着给她解释刚才发生的一切。</p><p>“至于抽屉里的东西，我忘了扔了，你处置吧。”</p><p>穴道收缩包裹着他的手指，尚九熙从中退出给自己早已弹起的器具戴上了避孕套。一点一点的开拓亭鹭的穴口，挤上润滑剂和她本身的液体融为一体，进到了里面。亭鹭抓着尚九熙的后背，刚做的指甲狠狠的在他背上留了印记。</p><p>“那我们明天再去拍写真好不好？”</p><p>“你确定你明天下的来床？”</p><p>尚九熙一点点顶开，疼痛感让亭鹭强忍着的泪水随着血液一起留下。灰色床单上留下了殷红的血迹和清浊的泪。</p><p>“尚九熙，我爱你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>